Bloodrose
by Danneh
Summary: When "I love you" isn't enough.


Mm-hmm...okee's, lol, here we go. Yay @ my first attempt at doing this. LOL, it was all HIS idea! *Points at Chris.* So if you don't like me/my writings, blame him? o_o; No. Please direct the fruit throwing to me, please. XD LOL so anyways...I don't own Digimon, Yamato Ishida, Sora whatever-her-last-name-is, or, uhm, stuff, LOL, okee's? Alla that. Yeh. XD Anyways...I wrote this for Chris. So...it's dedicated to him or something? XD Whatayver, READ PEOPLES, READ, NYAHAHA I KNOW WHO YOU ALL ARE O_O; ROFL.  
  
ESPECIALLY YOU! OO! *Points at JASON!* OO!!! XD  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I just..." Her voice flooded with embarrassment, shock, and dismay all at the same time. It's amazing how many things you can feel at once, she thought. "I just can't believe you....I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She funneled her anger into her right hand as she gripped her glass so hard in her palm, her hand was shaking. She could hear the thin break of a crack in the glass. It trickled up from the base to the top, where a glossy mark of lips was left. "You bastard..." she growled low, it was so painful. The way she was talking to him, but what was even more, was what he had said to her just before. "You BASTARD! Yamato you heartless, sick bastard get OUT OF HERE!" She spun around to face him.  
  
The face she loved. The face that made her own brighten instantly, but now she saw him so different. It scared her, the memory of love in his eyes and the broken lips made into a frown.  
  
Was he...sorry...? No. He was never sorry.  
  
She stared at him for what seemed so eternal, but the clock on the bookcase told only a few minutes had swept across. Breathing at a fast pace, sometimes she stopped breathing all together. This was too much, even for him. He had hurt her times before but nothing like this. Nothing ever like this.  
  
"How could you...?!" Her voice weak and worn, shallow but deep at the same time. It was how she felt, and she reflected it very well. "How could you ever...!" Out of her meloncholy hate all the frustration she had, she let go, as she hurled the glass at the opposite wall, just above where he stood.  
  
The glass screamed as it shattered hitting the surface, shards glistening as they fell down to the floor. She smiled wryly seeing she had startled him with her sudden thrust of rage. "...Get out."  
  
He wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Amazing, how many things a heart can feel at once, he thought. "I...Sora, Sora please listen to me..." He was trying to get her to calm down, though feeling it wouldn't work even if he tried over a million times. He had cut himself off, not because she had interrupted him, but because he himself didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. So scared, he couldn't lose Sora and he didn't want to, but now he feared he just might. "Please Sora just let me explain---"  
  
"Explain?!" She shot back, "That is one thing you've never done enough of Yamato. Could you please explain to me, how soft Mimi's lips were when I walked in on you two kissing?" her jaw tensed, "Hmm?? Do you remember?!" Her eyes narrowed fiercely as she stepped closer, slowly, to Yamato. "Could you please explain, to me how some certain photos of you and Miyako having oh, a REAL good time, just present themselves under my door?!" She was up close to him now, her eyes burning with tears, her heart burning with passion, and a love so chipped away that maybe this might be the stab in the heart to break its frail hold. "Can you please EXPLAIN to me, how you felt SO WELCOMED to sleep with Kari?!"  
  
God did it sting.  
  
His face was snapped harshly to the side as she slapped him with a force that he knew still had plenty of fuel left. He winced and brought his hand to his cheek, feeling so ashamed and he knew every curse she used upon him was two times as true. He had been such a fool, and he wished he could say he was sorry. He'd say it a hundred times, a thousand, but it would never be enough. Not for Sora.  
  
No, not because she couldn't accept an apology, that was everything but. Sora received apologies from him for everything, and it seemed like that's all he gave her.  
  
Broken promises, and a broken heart.  
  
"Sora..." he whispered, his voice cracked with emotion and the hope that maybe she'll believe him when he said he was sorry. So painfully sorry.  
  
She bit her lip as tear droplets rained from her eyes that were gazing into his, and could feel them patter onto her hands that were being pulled into his own. Gently he held both of her hands as she looked down at them. She weakly squeezed his hands, feeling her heart wash over again with both love and ache.  
  
Intertwined were their hands. Together, like she thought their relationship was. How she thought their love was. But it was broken now.  
  
She sadly pulled her hands away from Yamato's, and looked up at him, "I have tried so hard..." she began. "To keep us together..." She could feel her lips start to quiver, and the lump creeped back into her throat as even speaking started to become difficult again, finishing quickly with a mournful whisper, "...but you don't seem to want that."  
  
Those eyes. He loved them so much. He loved her so much. Why, why couldn't he ever show it? He would ask himself that over and over, never to come to a conclusion. He only stared down at her, and lifted his hand up and caressed her cheek, holding the side of her face in his hand. She fell silent then, and both they stood in that moment with their eyes locked on each other's. He felt himself leaning in closer to her, as he inhaled her scent and parted his lips slightly to kiss her.  
  
She wanted to. She wanted to kiss him and her heart repeated to do so, pounding with every last ounce of love she had for Yamato. The pace of the beat quickened as their lips were about to touch, but she let her head hang down in sorrow as she gently pressed him away. She looked at the ground, knowing she had to say this before she lost her courage. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. She loved his eyes.  
  
"...I think you should leave now..."  
  
He could remember there were only two times in his life that his breath was ever stolen away. The first, being the first time he ever laid eyes on Sora, and the second, was on their one year anniversary. He could still remember how stunning she had looked, walking down the staircase wearing her usual warm smile that always made him do the same, along with a luxurious scarlet red dress, that only added to her beauty.  
  
Now standing before his love his breath was, for the third time, taken by her.  
  
"Leave..." he heard her say, softly again, almost tasting the sorrow in her tone. You could feel it in the air, the aura around the two. You could see it in the dim sky, and the darkened clouds. Eerily it seemed even nature felt pity upon the couple, expressing their feelings with itself, as so it started to rain outside.  
  
"Sora I just want you to know I..." Yamato trailed off, unable to speak as his eyes bore moisture, and his heart lost itself in memories.  
  
She already knew what he would've said, he didn't have to say a word. And he didn't, not once again that night, as he nodded solemnly once, proceeding to the door. Watching him, every move he made it hurt. She swallowed as she saw him slip out, the door creaking to a slow hault, not all the way closed and left open just a crack. She shook her head as she never moved her vision away from the door.  
  
He hadn't gone yet. He couldn't leave yet. He knew she couldn't either. Yamato knelt down just outside her apartment door, in the hall, withdrawing a single red rose from his coat inside pocket. He set it down with care, just inside the crack the door had left open, taking care it could easily be seen from where Sora was standing. He knew she was still standing there. "I just want you to know that I love you, Sora..." he thought, finishing in his mind what he couldn't say outloud to her just a moment prior.  
  
She gasped somewhat seeing the velvet petals of a rose inch inside, knowing only love had left it there. Slowly she stepped over to it and bent, picking it up by the stem. She looked intently at it for a while, then backed up against the door, shutting it. She slid down to the floor, bringing her knees closer to her chest as she continued to look at the red rose in her hands. Tear drops stained the sensitive petals of the rose as she started to release emotion, listening to the footsteps out in the hall once clear and loud, grow fainter and farther away.  
  
Wracked with pain and nothing left to hold, for it had merely walked away, Sora clenched the rose tightly, the ache inside unbearable. It still had it's thorns, the rose, and she knew he must've grown this rose himself then.  
  
That was just like him.  
  
The spikes of the stem, they dug into the skin of her palm, and she felt a narrow trail of blood run hastely down her wrist. She tilted her head downwards and took in the scent of the flower, nuzzling her nose against its delicate petals, "I love you too, Yamato..." 


End file.
